


Man-Child

by naivesherlolly



Series: Sherlock One Shots [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Sherlock Being a Child, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly
Summary: Basically Sherlock being Sherlock...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626403
Kudos: 26





	Man-Child

Sherlock was usually insufferable; everyone knew this. But especially his flatmates - you and John. The worst thing about living with him was that you were the one, alongside John, who had to deal with Sherlock acting out whenever he was bored, desperately trying to get him to stop shooting the wall or sneaking out to buy cigarettes (even though he had paid everyone in a ten mile radius, he had his ways).

Today was one of those days.

You had just about reached the end of your tether when he asked you for the millionth time to go out and buy him cigarettes, him even going as far as to threaten to find drugs instead. But you were resilient - you never gave in that easily, because you knew he was bluffing, and no matter how stubborn he was, he would never relapse just to prove a point. At least, you hoped he wouldn't.

"I swear you'd better not ask me again. I will knock you out with the fire poker if you carry on." You sighed, trying once again to focus on your marking. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sherlock flounce into the living room, coming to drop into his chair with a deep sigh. You tried to ignore him, the tapping of his socked feet against the wood and his fingers against the arm of his chair.

"Why can't someone just commit a murder? Please, is it too much to ask? They don't even have to make much of an effort - knock them unconscious and then stick them in an industrial meat mincer." You finally took your eyes off the paper, slowly gazing up at the petulant man sat beside you.

"You're seriously a man-child." Sherlock turned his head to face you, narrowing his eyes in judgement. "I mean it. You are the biggest child I've ever met - and I'm a Primary school teacher, so that's pretty hard to beat." He seemed to consider this for a few moments, finally giving you some peace to actually get some work done.

But that peace was short lived, as soon after, you heard him get up out of his seat. You were now focused on your work too much to notice what he was doing, but you finally turned your attention towards him as he came to tower over you in your seat at the desk.

"Can I help you?" You asked, lowering your glasses on your nose, looking up at him. Slowly, he leaned one hand on the back of your chair, the other coming to rest on the desk, effectively trapping you.

"You say I'm a man-child, yes?" He spoke in a rumble. You nodded slowly, confused as to his line of questioning. He lowered his face further to yours, looking you directly in the eye. The hand on the back of your chair moved to your arm, slowly inching upwards, over your shoulder, his hand coming to rest around your neck. Sherlock leaned in even more, whispering in your ear.

"Why don't I show you just how mature I can be?"


End file.
